Cats Don't Dance 2 Maxs' revenge
by Oribella
Summary: Another Cats Don't Dance story for all to enjoy. Danny and all his friends get a break to do a movie in Paris, but somthing so simple goes crazy when Danny discovers Max's there. If your looking for somthing to make you gasp & laugh this is the story.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 A fresh start  
  
"No, I'm sorry no interviews are avalable this weekend,"  
Sawyer said twirling her paw in the phone wirer, "no he's not  
here right now but I'll give him your message."  
Sawyer hung up the phone sighing in relief.  
"If any more people call just tell them I'm sick." Sawyer  
rubbed her eyes.  
"You don't look s-sick to me." T.W. stuttered.  
"Oh, Sawyer you've been working all day why don't you take a  
rest?" Tillie suggested as she finished kitting a green scarf.  
"I don't have time, as soon as Danny gets here we have to go  
on that stupid talk show Farley Wink has." Sawyer said  
grabbing her purse.  
"F-Farley Wink has a talk show?" T.W. questioned lowing his  
head into his shell.  
"Yup, I guess taking everyones' acting money wasn't good  
enough for him." Sawyer said walking torwards the door.  
"Sawyer!" Danny shouted entering the room amd slamming the  
door on her, "hey has anyone seen Sawyer?"  
"Your looking at her." Frances replied.  
Danny turned his head toward the door as it creeked away from  
Sawyers body.  
"Danny, when are you going to learn to stop doing that."  
Sawyer said with crossed arms.  
"Sorry, but I- I'm just so excited!" Danny panted.  
"I don't see whats so exciting about being on Farley Winks  
talk show." Sawyer scoffed grabbing her purse off the floor.  
"Yeah but I...Farley Winks' talk show?" Danny repeated.  
"Yeah, or have you forgotten when you were out talent hunting?  
I've been playing secretary all day."  
"What happend to Miss Toad?"" Danny questioned.  
"She croaked. If you'll excuse the unintentinual pun." Sawyer  
answered searching through her purse and grabbing her lip  
stick.  
"Well just cancel that interview with Farley Wink because I  
have way better news!"  
"Cranston died?" Tillie joked.  
"No."  
"Th-they made turtle soup illegal?" T.W stuttered  
"No! I-  
"You fixed the bathtub?" Frances put in.  
"NO! We're going to do a movie in Paris!" Danny finally  
blurted out.  
"Oh boy! I always wanted to go to Paris I hear hippos are very  
populer there!" Tillie swooned.  
"Danny! We can't!" Sawyer protested putting some of her lip  
stick on.  
"Why not?"  
"Because we're booked all weekend!"  
"Can't you just tell them no and sorry?"  
"Listen Danny, being stars has great responceabilities."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you can't just tell someone you'll be there and just  
suddenly change your mind and not show up."  
"B-but Sawyer I thought this movie would make it so we could  
spend more time together." Danny explained.  
"OOh! I love spending time with you guys!" Tillie smiled.  
"Heh..umm actually I meant me and Sawyer." Danny laughed  
weakly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"But we're still going to be in the movie right?" Tillie  
persisted.  
"Sh-sure! It's just that I talked to Flanigan and we agreed  
that Sawyer and I would be the main characters."  
"What do I get to play?" T.W asked.  
"Uhh..a turtle." Danny replied.  
T.W blinked, "Well that works."  
"Danny we can't," Sawyer persisted opening the door, "I'll see  
you at Farley Winks office in ten minutes don't be late."  
Sawyer grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
Danny snapped his fingers, "Hmmm. I can't her even get her  
away from here for three minutes.  
"Hey Danny!" Pudge shouted running into the room and crashing  
into Dannys' leg.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were out doing a  
camercial." Danny said helping Pudge to his feet.  
"I was but when Woolie was playing the comercial music he  
slammed his trunk in the piano." Pudge explained.  
Danny sighed.  
"Ok. That's it we're going to Paris." Danny declared.  
"We are?" Pudge asked confused.  
"Yes! Okay listen, go tell Woolie back up his trun- suitcase  
and meet me at Darlas' castle. Everyone else start packing."  
Danny instructed.  
"But what about Sawyer?" Tillie reminded.  
"I'll take care of her you just get ready." Danny replied.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
"Where is he!" Farley Wink raged.  
"I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Sawyer said fidgiting.  
"Well he better be! We're on in one minute!" he went on.  
Sawyer started to bite her claw and look around helplessly.  
"We're on in five four three two-  
"HAAAA!" Danny said juming in the door just as the camera went  
on.  
"Hehehe Hello again folks!" Farley Wink began, "and welcome to  
another day on the Farley Wink show!"  
"Yes and we're very happy to be here-  
"You know, I think this should be a crime show." Danny  
interupted.  
"We-a..we're very happy to be here." Sawyer started again.  
"Do your fans know how much money you swindle from your  
employes??! Do they?!! Huh??!!" Danny said crawling up to  
Falrey Winks face.  
Farley Wink began to sweat, "Heh heh heh he's such a kidder."  
"Am I?" Danny said glaring at Farley Wink.  
Sawyer grabbed Danny's tail sitting him back down, "We  
a..we're thrilled that a--  
"That we're out of your debt!" Danny went on.  
"uh...I..I think we should--  
"Put him in jail!" Danny said pointing an accusing finger at  
Farley Wink.  
Everyone froze at the sound of sirens, "Well thats all for our  
show folks," Danny said taking off his hat and bowing, "well  
lets go."  
Danny grabbed Sawyers paw and zipped out the office door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe you did that!" Sawyer growled as she scooted  
away from Danny in the taxi.  
"Come on they'll let him go anyway." Danny encouraged.  
"Yeah? And how do you know?" Sawyer glared.  
"He'll pull a few strings besides I was only saying the  
truth."  
"Oh boy." Sawyer sighed rolling her eyes, "It's not just  
that!"  
"Come on Sawyer, I was only doing it because you need a  
break." Danny said sliding over towards Sawyer.  
"I like my job." Sawyer said crossing her amrs.  
"Then why do you have those purple bags under your eyes?"  
Sawyer turned and looked out the window.  
"You know you need a break." Danny insisted.  
"And what kind of break am I going to get in Paris? A french  
toast break? You said we'd be filming." Sawyer reminded.  
"Yeah, but not every day." Danny pointed out.  
Sawyer sighed heavily, "Ok..I'll think about."  
The taxi halted in front of the "Mamoth studio office" Sawyer  
stepped out first.  
"Remember I'm only going to think about it no promises."  
Sawyer said putting a hand on her hip.  
Danny nodded.  
Danny and Sawyer walked down the hallway until they came to  
the office door.  
"Danny!" screamed Pudges voice as he rushed out of the office.  
"Whats wrong Pudge?" Danny asked.  
"Tillie made the bathtub over flow!" Pudge replied.  
Danny Sawyer and Pudge rushed in the room. Frances, T.W.,  
Cranston, and Woolie were all backed up against the bathroom  
door.  
"Just hold on I'm almost out the window." said a gurgled voice  
from inside the bathroom.  
"Now see what you get for not calling a plumber!" Cranston  
growled stepping up to Danny.  
"CRANSTON!!" Everyone screamed in unison as the door swung  
open with gallons of water rushing out.  
"I can't swim!" Frances said sinking.  
Danny dove under bringing Frances up.  
"Your a fish and you can't swim?" Sawyer said raising an  
eyebrow.  
"Bad washer incident." Frances said.  
"This is all your fault you know!" Cranston grumped climbing  
on the couch.  
Danny handed Frances to Sawyer and swam over to the window.  
"I got it! We can all drink this up!" Tillie suggested.  
Sawyer shook her head as she grabbed a intertube that floated  
by her.  
Danny dove under the water and desperatly tried to open the  
window. He soon came back up gasping for air.  
"Cranston, come here." Danny instructed.  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to be a battering ram!"  
Cranston grumped.  
Danny swam over to the couch and climbed on it.  
"Come on!" Danny said grabbing Cranston by the horns and  
throwing him toward the window.  
"GAHHHHHH!" he screamed crashing through and out the window.  
Everyone got sucked out the window.  
Saywer stood to her feet as Frances flopped around.  
Danny forced a smile and shrugged.  
"Okay thats it!" Sawyer said throwing Frances, "I'm going to  
Paris!"  
Danny smiled.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
Darla finally had finished mopping the floors in the castle  
that was once hers.  
"Hey Darla." Danny greeted as everyone entered.  
"Darla you've got a big mess to clean up down at the office!"  
Cranston ordered.  
Darla eyes enlarged, "W-what?!"  
"Heh..we had a little problem." Danny explained.  
"But I didn't even get to paint the house yet." Darla pointed  
out.  
"You can finish that when you come back!" Cranston ordered.  
"I'm going up stairs to pack." Sawyer said walking past Darla  
as water dripped off her tail.  
"I JUST MOPPED THAT!" Darla roared.  
"Really? Well you did a good job." Sawyer said walking up the  
stairs.  
"GRRRRRRR!" Darla growled as her face turned red.  
"Well see ya later Darla, I'm off to Paris." Danny said  
following Sawyer.  
"Paris?" Darla repeated.  
"Yeah we're going to do a movie there." Danny shouted back to  
her.  
"Hmmph." Darla humphed as she started torwards the door.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
After the office was drained Darla sat down for a break.  
"Phew." Darla sighed.  
Darla was about to start mopping when she noticed a wet peice  
of paper on the table.  
"Paris passport passengers name is Cranston." the paper read.  
"Hmm. Why not," Darla began shaking the paper, "Darla."  
Darla grabbed an eraser and erased Cranstons' name and  
resighned with her own signiture.  
"Now I'm going to get back at that cat once and for all."  
Darla said with an evil laugh following.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
"Are you all packed?" Danny said popping his head into Sawyers  
room which used to be Darlas'.  
"I think so. How many days are we going to be in Paris?"  
Sawyer questioned.  
"However long it takes." Danny replied, "I'll be right back I  
left the passports at the office."  
After Danny left Sawyer continued packing. Her attention was  
caught by the picture setting by her bed. She reached for it.  
It was the picture taken after their first big hit "Nothings  
gonna stop us now."  
Sawyers eyes focused on Danny.  
"We never did get to do much together besides the movies."  
Sawyer said to herself.  
Sawyer smiled and put the picture in her suitcase.  
After she was finished she went out to see if everyone was  
packed  
up and ready to go.  
"Is everyone ready in here?" Sawyer asked peaking into Tillie  
and Frances' room.  
"Almost." Tillie replied sitting on her suitcase,"OOh I'm so  
excited I can't wait to go to Paris!"  
"I can." Frances said blowing bubbles out of her cigar thingy.  
"Yeah, Well I'm sure it'll be fun." Sawyer smiled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
When Danny entered the office her found Darla who was just  
finishing up. Danny immedaitly went looking through the desk  
drawers.  
After a minute or so he found six passports.  
"W-wheres the last one?" Danny said scavaging for the last  
passport.  
"You mean this passport?" Darla smiled waving the last passport  
in the air.  
Danny reached to grab it but Darla pulled back.  
"I'm sure going to miss you Donald." Darla said sadly.  
"Uh..Danny." Danny said reaching for the paper again and  
grabbing it.  
"I told Cranston how much I wanted to go." Darla sighed.  
"Heh really." Danny said putting the passport in his pockets  
with the others.  
"Yes ooh I'd give anything to go." Darla went on.  
"Heh heh. Maybe another time Darla." Danny said heading for the  
door.  
"See you later Denis!" Darla said sweetly.  
Danny froze in the hallway, "It's Danny, what's so hard about  
Danny.  
When Danny got outside he started to go through the passports.  
"Danny, Sawyer, T.W., Frances, Tillie, Woolie, and.."  
Danny gasped, "Darla?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
"Tillie I don't think you need any more clothes." Sawyer said  
dodging a suitcase Tillie had dropped.  
"Well I have to look pretty! Incase I meet some nice hippo."  
Tillie swooned.  
"Anything fat will do darling." Frances put in.  
"The limos outside so when Danny get here make sure your ready."  
Sawyer ordered.  
"Check!" said Tillie saluting Sawyer and dropping all her  
suitcases.  
"Sawyer!" shouted Danny running up the street.  
"Just a second Danny, Tillie hasn't packed the kitchen sink  
yet." Sawyer said handing her bags to the shofur.  
"Did you see Darla talking to Cranston?" Danny questioned.  
"Yeah, why?" Sawyer answered.  
"Oh its nothing." Danny said turning his head as the whole group  
came outside. Everyone started piling into the limos.  
Cranston lined to go in last.  
"I'm sorry you're not coming Cranston." Danny said putting his  
hand on Cranston's shoulder.  
"W-what?" Cranston inquired.  
"But that was a nice thing you did for Darla letting her come. I  
guess there's some good in everyone."  
"What are you-"  
"I'm here!" Darla said running up the street.  
"After you Darla." Danny said politely letting Darla in first.  
"Ta ta Grampston."  
Cranston growled.  
"I get that a lot." Danny whispered to Cranston before he got in  
the limo, "Ok we're all set!"  
The limo drove away leaving Cranston in a cloud of smoke.  
Cranston blinked rapidly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
"This is going to be just lovaly." Darla said fluttering her  
eyes as she stepped out of the limo and into the airport.  
"Why is she here?" Sawyer whispered to Danny as they walked  
around the airport.  
"Cranston let her come instead of himself." Danny whispered  
back.  
Sawyers eyes enlarged and blinked rapidly.  
"Cranston? Are you sure?"  
"Yup." Danny said smiling.  
"Well if you say so." Sawyer shrugged.  
Everyone took a seat in the waiting area.  
"Okay everybody, we're on flight ten." Danny told everyone.  
"Flight ten." said the speaker voice.  
"So make sure your ready." Danny went on.  
"Danny-  
"There's going to be people on the plane who might want to get a  
picture with us so make sure your polite."  
"Danny!" Sawyer shouted, "Thats our plane!"  
"Huh?" Danny inquired.  
"Flight ten ready for take off!" the speaker voice announced.  
Everyone stumbled to their feet and ran as fast as they could.  
"Passport." said a tall thin brunet standing near the entrance.  
Danny handed the lady his passport.  
"Hold it!" the lady said putting her hand in front of Danny,  
"These say your pets of L.B. Mamoth."  
"But thats crazy we're not pets we're-"  
"Pets." the woman interupted Danny, "you'll all have to ride  
with the rest of the pets."  
"O-ok." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"The cages are that way." the lady instructed.  
"Excuse me Ma'am but as you can see I'm not an animal." Darla  
said handing her passport to the woman.  
The woman looked it over.  
"No, your a billy goat." the woman corrected.  
"A billy goat!!?" Darla exclaimed.  
"That's what it-  
"Never mind I'll ride with the rest of the animals," Darla said  
smiling sweetly.  
"Well I guess it's not first class but at least we're going to  
Paris." Danny encouraged everyone.  
"Here is your cage sir." said a man with black hair and a long  
thin nose.  
"Heh heh..right..cage." Danny gulped as the man opened the cage  
door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
"Ya know it's insulting to get a cage the size of an elephant."  
Tillie whined leaning on the back of her cage wall.  
"I beg your pardon!" Woolie stood at the end of his cage and  
glared.  
"Oh, Sorry, Woolie." Tillie apolagized.  
"Well I got a cage with ice in it and it's melting." Pudge said  
shaking water off his feet.  
"I have to sleep in a box!" said T.W. in a muffled tone.  
"Why did they give me goat feed!!?" Darla roared throwing some  
oats out of her cage.  
"Help! Help! I'm drowning.!" Frances gasped flopping around in a  
medium sized caged fish bowl.  
"Your a fish you don't drown." Sawyer said crossing her arms and  
leaning against the wall of her cage.  
"Right darling I was just testing you." Frances said calming  
down.  
"Just settle down everybody. We'll be in Paris sooner than you  
think!" Danny said hopping to his feet.  
"Yeah, right and I suppose your going to tell us how lucky we  
are to have our own seperate cages." Sawyer scoffed.  
"Well.." Danny rubbed his arm, "it'll be better when we get to  
Paris."  
Sawyer shook here head and sighed helplessly.  
"I gotta get out of this!" Tillie said jumping up and down  
causing the cage to roll to one side of the plane making the  
plane fly sideways.  
All of the cages rolled to one side of the plane.  
"Get back in the middle!" Danny shouted to Tillie.  
Tillie managed to roll back in the middle of the plane. Darla's  
cage rolled around helplessly until it hit a lever causing it to  
stop.  
Suddenly the floor under Dannys' cage opened.  
"AHHHH!" Danny screamed.  
"Danny!" Sawyer exclaimed watching him disappear.  
Sawyer scooted her cage over where Danny had fallen.  
"DAANNY!!!!" Sawyer screamed helplessly.  
Woolie (realizing what Sawyer was trying to do) grabbed the back  
of Sawyers with his trunk so she wouldn't fall out.  
Pudge rolled his cage over to the switch pushing Darla's away  
from it and quikly pushed the switch up making the hole close.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
It started to get darker and darker until there was no more sun  
left.With all the sun light gone the plane area they were in  
seemed creepy and gloomy. Sawyer had been crying ever since  
Danny had fallen out of the plane. Everyone wanted to say  
somthing to cheer her up but they had nothing to say and silence  
seemed better anyway. Sawyer wrapped her tail around her feet  
and sighed heavily biting her bottom lip.  
"Danny.." Sawyer softly whispered to herself.  
Sawyers ears perked up when she heard a soft whimpering. She  
soon realized it was Pudge. Sawyer hung from the bares of her  
cage putting her head out between them.  
"Pudge?" Sawyer called softly.  
"Y-yeah." Pudge replied sniffing.  
"Are you crying?" Sawyer asked.  
"N-no I-I'm not crying." Pudged replied sniffing.  
"Well go to sleep." Sawyer softly instructed.  
"O-ok." Pudge sniffled and rolled over in his cage fallling fast  
alsleep.  
Sawyer figured she might as well follow her own advice. She  
tried desperatly to sleep but it seemed pointless. A light  
gentle rain could be heard from inside the plane. The sound was  
soothing even though it just made it damp and drafty which made  
the cage very unconfortable to sleep in. Sawyer leaned against  
the wall sliding down it to the floor of the cage. Her eyes  
wondered back and forth. Sawyer sighed and layed down on the  
cold cage floor shivering. Without another thought her eyes  
slowly shut allowing her to drift off into a dreamless sleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
All that Danny could see was black. He was unconscious and was  
ablivious about his surroundings. Danny started to come to a  
little. He started to get a little feeling back, he felt wet,  
cold, and soaking wet! Danny tried to move his legs but it was  
like his body wouldn't cooperate with him. He had no feeling in  
his legs arms or fingers his body was totaly limp and almost  
lifeless. He finally forced his eyes to open a little ways.  
Everything was a blur and swayed in front of him. Danny blinked  
with a moan following as he sat upright. Everything was still  
swaying he shook his had as he began to see double.  
"Did you have a nice nap?" asked two rather homely men with  
french accents.  
"Waa!" Danny jumped making everything come together.  
"I heard you can catch cat fish but I didn't know you had to  
save them." The man joked with a rather unpleasent laugh  
following.  
"W-where am I?" Danny asked weakly.  
"My boat." responded the man as a fish flopped by.  
Danny realized hundreds of fish flopping around him.  
"Would I happen to be anywhere near Paris?" Danny inquired.  
"Oui'! Oui'! Moana me. It's just ahead." the man said moving out  
of the way so Danny could see.  
Danny stood in awe.  
"Wow." he whispered to himself.  
"I am heading that way tomorrow morning." said the man starting  
to pic up fish.  
"T-tomorrow?" Danny repeated, "can't you just go there tonight?"  
The man shook his head, "To much work to do."  
Danny sighed heavily leaning on the edge of the boat and staring  
off what was ahead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An old enemy a new friend  
  
Everyone was silent coming off the plane no one had  
said a word since last night and silence seemed  
better anyway. Sawyer, Pudge, Woolie, Frances, T.W.  
and Darla headed over to the bagedge claim to get  
their luggage.  
"Danny said Flanigan would meet us here." Sawyer told  
everyone.  
"Hello there my celebritys." Flanigan called walking  
up to them with a camera crew folling behind him.  
"Hi...Flanigan." Sawyer called queitly.  
"Hello Flanigan." Darla called sweetly  
Flanigan shrieked, "Wha-what is she doing here?"  
"Danny said that Cranston let her come instead of  
himself." Sawyer explained.  
"I see." Flanigan said in "ew", "speaking of Danny  
where is he?"  
Sawyer looked at Pudge in dispare, "He's gone."  
"DEAD!" Darla put in giggling, "to be percice."  
"But we can't do this movie without Danny." Flanigan  
whimpered.  
"I could fill in!" Darla volenteared.  
"Sorry Darla but Dannys' character was a boy."  
Flanigan pointed out.  
"I could fill in for him." Woolie spoke up.  
"But then we don't have any music." Sawyer pointed  
out not very fond of the idea of Woolie being her  
sweet heart.  
"Nonsence! We have plenty of musicions. Woolie can  
play the part." Flanigan concluded.  
Sawyer let out a weak laugh.  
------------------------------------------------------  
--------Danny awoke to the warm rays of sunlight  
beaming on his face. He raised his hand to block the  
sunlight shining in his eyes then rubbed them wearily  
and stretched as he let out a big yawn.  
"We're almost there." said the man.  
Danny walked over to the side of the boat and hung  
his arms over it edge. He almost dozed off until the  
boat wobbled making him jump back a little.When the  
boat settled in the dock Danny set off waving as he  
went, "Good bye!"  
"Au revoir Misur chat." the man shouted back.  
Danny wondered around aimlessly he wasn't quite sure  
where he was supposed to go anymore.  
"Maybe it was the hotel." Danny thought out loud.  
Dannys' eyes scanned the area around him.  
"But which one." He asked himself  
Danny sighed helplessly but his hopes rose up when he  
saw some people walking torward him.  
"Exscuse me Ma'am but can you direct me to some of  
your finest hotels?" Danny asked politly.  
"Quoi?" the woman questioned.  
"Uh.. never mind," Danny sighed watching a man walk  
past him, "Excuse me sir can you help me?"  
"Se perdre tu stupide chat!" the man growled.  
"Uh...yeah you take care of that cold too." Danny  
replied nerviously as a white female cat aproached  
him, "Excuse me miss."  
The cat stopped. "I had better try and say something  
french." Danny thought to himself.  
"Bonjour moutarde cochon." Danny stammered not even  
sure of what he said.  
The cat blinked rapidly, "Good day mustard pig?"  
"Y-you speak english!" Danny said in surprize and  
relieved.  
"Yes, yes I do." the cat responded in a light french  
accent, "My name is Kathrene but you can call me  
Kat."  
"I'm Danny." Danny said taking off his hat,"I was  
trying to find a hotel."  
"Which one?" Kat asked wiping off her light blue  
dress.  
"I-I'm not sure yet." Danny answered, "but I think  
its probably one of the best ones."  
Kathrene pointed down the street, "Go that way and  
turn right at the cornor it's a big white hotel you  
can't miss it."  
"Thanks, thanks alot." Danny said heading in the way  
he was instructed to go.  
"No problem. Au revoir!" Kat shouted.  
"Au revoir!" Danny shouted back.  
______________________________________________  
"By the light of the silvery mooon!!!" Woolie sang at  
the outside dinner.  
"Now let him hold your hand." Flanigan instructed.  
"No way!" Sawyer hissed.  
"Sawyer please, just for a second." Flanigan pleaded.  
"Oh all right." Sawyer said exstending her paw.  
"Resume." Flanigan instructed.  
Woolie took Sawyers paw.  
"By the light of the- WOAH!" Woolie toppled over  
smashing his chair, "I told you this chair is too  
small!"  
"Well then just stand." Flanigan snapped.  
"Forget it!" Sawyer demanded, "it's not the same."  
"Ok that's a rap for now." Flanigan called to the  
crew members.  
Sawyer crossed her arms and sighed in dispare.  
"Sawyer, I know I'm not Danny but-  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sawyer screamed interupting Woolie  
and running away from the filming area.  
"Oh dear." Woolie said, "maybe I shouldn't of said  
that."  
Tillie followed Sawyer to the end of the block.  
"Come on Sawyer, we're going to go for a ride around  
the Seine River."  
Sawyer sighed, "You go, I'm going back to the hotel."  
Tillie looked at Sawyer with worry in her eyes,  
"Oh okay."  
Sawyer hastily stood to her feet and headed towards  
the Holiday hotel.  
------------------------------------------------------  
--------  
Dannys' jaw dropped as he gazed up at the massive  
building.  
"If they would be anywhere its here." Danny  
concluded.  
Danny went onward and entered the hotel. The inside  
was just as beautiful as the outside. The whole place  
was shimmering not a speck of dust or a book out of  
place. Danny followed the long red throw rug that led  
to the front desk.  
"Excuse did-"  
"Do you have a reservation?" the man at the desk  
asked with his back turned to Danny.  
"No but I-"  
"Would you like to make a reservation?"  
"No I would-"  
"Dear lord! Your a cat!" the man gasped dropping a  
book he was holding and staring at Danny.  
"Y-yes I realize that I-"  
"We don't allow pets." the man sniffed.  
Danny blinked rapidly and shook his head ignoring the  
coment, "Uh heh.. is a L.B. Mamoth camera crew  
staying in this hotel?"  
"Yes, yes as a matter a fact." the man replied.  
Danny smiled at that, "Which room are they in?"  
"I'm not allowed to give out room numbers." the man  
responded, "but you could wait in the waiting room  
for them."  
Dannys' smile widend.  
"Our bell hop will assist you." the man said ringing  
a bell.  
"Thanks!" Danny said happily.  
"Oui' Misur Crimple." said a deep voice from behind  
Danny.  
Danny froze. The familarity of the voice sent chills  
up and down his spine. He slowly turned around.  
Danny gasped it was Max!  
Max towerd over Danny, growling. It was pretty clear  
that Max hadn't forgoten what Danny had down to him.  
Max lowered his head to Dannys' level.  
"How does the kitty cat gooo.." Max said in his deep  
moniton voice reaching out to grab Danny.  
Danny backed away shivering. Then without another  
thought he extracted his claws.  
"Rowl!" Danny hissed scraching Maxs' hand.  
Max groaned rubbing his hand while Danny ran for his  
life. Max followed after him leaving the desk clerk  
clueless to what was happening. Danny panted heavily  
as he ran. He pushed, shoved, and squeazed pasts  
tourists or anyone else who got in his way. Max, on  
the other hand just walked and people ran at the  
sight of him. Danny ran and ran not stopping for  
anything buntil he unexspectingly ran into Kat.  
"OOF!" the two cats screamed in unison falling to the  
ground.  
"Hi Danny what's up?" Kat asked in a friendly voice.  
Danny turned to see that Max was catching up.  
"Whats wrong Dan-"  
Almost without thinking Danny grabbed Kats' paw.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kat demanded as Danny  
continued running.  
Kat soon realized they were being followed, "Why is  
that big guorila guy chasing you-I mean us."  
Danny ran into the closest alley he panted heavily as  
he peared around the corner.  
"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Kat  
growled putting her little paws on her hips.  
"Knowing him he'll go after you too." Danny replied  
sounding like he wasn't even talking to Kat.  
"What? Who? That guorila guy?" Kat questioned.  
Danny spotted Max aproaching.  
"You stay here." Danny instructed putting a large  
card board box over Kat.  
"Danny!" Kat yelled muffledly punching the sides of  
the box.  
Danny continued running trying to stay in large  
crowds so he wouldn't be spotted but unfortunatly for  
him his orange stood out.  
"Here kitty kitty." Max called.  
Danny soon came to a screaching stop when he came to  
the edge of the dock he had been at not to long ago.  
"Kitty kitty kitty." Max went on as he aproached the  
dock.  
Danny looked around himself despretly looking for  
somwhere to hide.  
"Nice kitty kitty." Max said as he got closer to  
Danny.  
Danny looked down at the water below him. Max stood  
right in front of Danny now, the cat looked at Max  
then the water unsure of what to do.  
"No balloons for you this time Misur cat!"  
Max tried to grab Danny and just barly missed him.  
Danny fell backwards into the water. Max growled  
looking at the waters below him. It was getting dark  
and it would soon be to dark to see where Danny was.  
Max waited for a minute or so for Danny to show but  
there was no sign of him. Max put his hand in the  
water and tried to feel for the cat. But nothing. Max  
growled then turned leaving the way he came.  
As soon as Max was gone Danny surfaced the water  
gasping for air making his way onto the dock. He used  
his claws to climb onto wooden dock and stood to his  
feet but no sooner he fell forward. He groaned  
closing his eyes and passing out. 


End file.
